Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a foldable display device and a method for fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display device displays various images on a display screen to provide information to a user. The display device may include a display panel and a touch sensing unit. In recent years, bendable display devices have been under development. Foldable display devices may be folded or bent like a paper, unlike flat panel display devices. Such foldable display devices may be easily carried and improve user's convenience based on their ability to change shape.
The touch sensing unit is an input unit through which an indicated contact displayed on a screen of the display panel is selected by using a person's hand or an object to input a user's command. For example, the touch sensing unit may be disposed on a front face of the display panel to convert a contact position directly contacting a person's hand or an object into an electrical signal. As a result, the indicated contact selected at the contact position may be received as an input signal. As described above, since the touch sensing unit can replace other input devices that attach to displays, such as keyboards and mice, the use of touch sensing units has recently been increasing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.